


House Arrest

by PornEater



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornEater/pseuds/PornEater
Summary: Lara gets more than she bargained for when she's placed under house arrest and chooses to sign up for an experimental program of community service.  In exchange for a reduced sentence, she plays hostess to an underprivileged teenager at Croft Manor.  But when the boy shows up on her doorstep, not everything is as it first seems…
Relationships: Lara Croft/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	House Arrest

House Arrest

Part One: A New Guest at Croft Manor

It was the height of a particularly long and unremittingly hot summer in Surrey, England, and Lara Croft was lying on a sunlounger beside her Olympic sized swimming pool in the grounds of her ancestral home, Croft Manor. The sun beat down with a sizzling intensity that made the adventuress’ lightly tanned skin glisten with perspiration. Plump beads of sweat trickled down her chest, forming tiny rivulets around her full breasts and pooling ever so slightly in the subtle indentations of her abs. Her long, muscular legs were likewise shiny with droplets of moisture as she leaned back on her sunlounger, one knee bent, the other straight in poised relaxation. Her outfit consisted of a two-piece black bikini that was barely up to the task of constraining Lara’s full, DD-cup melons within its small, triangular cups. The top had slim shoulder straps that looped up and around the back of her neck and string-ties stretching behind the adventuress’s back, while the bottoms were high-waisted and thong-cut, tapering down between her heart-shaped ass-cheeks and accentuating the curves of her hourglass figure to incredible effect. Her prominent nipples were clearly visible poking up through the thin, cotton fabric, with just a hint of her light pink aureoles peaking out inside the garment’s stretched-taut neckline.

“Hmm…”, Lara hummed. Her brow creased ever so slightly as she perused a recent news article on her phone. The headline read: “Busty Raider Gets Busted”, and the byline was: “Lara Croft sentenced to one year of house arrest after scandalous trial at the Old Bailey”. Lara’s eyes slivered with annoyance behind her oversized Chanel sunglasses as she read the article:

“In the most widely publicized trail of the twenty-first century, infamous female archaeologist, Lara Croft, has been found guilty of an attempted robbery at the British Museum. After being detained by security guards last year in a bungled act of breaking and entering at the world famous museum, Ms. Croft’s reputation took a nosedive during her trial as details emerged of her plan to steal important archaeological relics, for no other reason than to add them to her own private collection. Despite an initial outpouring of public support for the adventuress, particularly in light of her claims of sexual mistreatment at the hands of the male security guards who detained her, most of her allies have now turned their backs on Ms. Croft and publicly denounced her. Her one-year sentence of house arrest has widely been criticized as ‘a slap on the wrist’ by mainstream media outlets and online commentators, and perhaps to alleviate some of the ill-will this has generated towards her, the ‘trust fund adventuress’, as many have termed her, has agreed to take part in an experimental programme of community service.

In what many pundits are criticizing as a transparent effort to ingratiate herself with the public again, Ms. Croft will be hosting and tutoring an underprivileged teenager at her ancestral home, Croft Manor, throughout the first six months of her sentence. It remains to be seen what effect, if any, this charitable service will have on Ms. Croft’s public reputation, but recent polls indicate her favorability is at an all time low. In this reporter’s opinion, the British adventuress will have to be on her very best behavior for the next several months, at least, if she wants to sway public opinion back in her favor and avoid the dreaded ‘cancel culture’ that has plagued the lives of so many celebrities in recent…”

“Oh, fuck you”, Lara spat, tossing her phone into the pool beside her. It plopped below the surface with a small splash and sank quickly into the shimmering blue depths, but this did little to brighten her mood. “Like I give two shits what ‘this reporter’ has to say about my public persona”, Lara pouted, picking up a glass of long island iced tea from the table beside her, and taking a long, sullen swallow.

“I could buy and sell your pathetic rag of a newspaper ten times over before my trust fund manager even batted an eyelid”, she murmured over her glass, “you trumped up, insolent, opinionated, low paid _hack_ ”.

Shaking her head in disgust, Lara released a catch on the side of her sunlounger and pushed down the backrest, converting it into a fully horizontal bed. She turned over onto her front and rested her cheek on her interlaced fingers, feeling the sun’s hot rays shining down on her shoulder blades, her lower back, her ass, and the backs of her legs. Since uneven tanlines were one of Lara’s pet peeves, she took a few moments to readjust her thong, making sure the seat tapered down with perfect symmetry between her heart-shaped buttocks and disappeared without a trace into the crevice of her peachy ass-crack. She couldn’t resist giving her butt a little squeeze as she did so, satisfied to feel, as ever, the taut bounciness of her glutes, the petal-soft tenderness of her skin, and the luxurious thickness of her well-rounded bubble ass beneath the palm of her hand.

* _WHAP!_ *, Lara landed a spank on her own ass, causing her supple cheeks to wobble attractively.

“That’s for getting caught, slut”, she whispered to herself, as a warm pink handprint faded in on her lightly tanned skin.

She knew she deserved worse - far worse - for being so sloppy as to allow those museum security guards to apprehend her in the middle of her break-in last year. But that was the problem with being a beautiful, ingenius, independently wealthy adventuress with a face like a fashion model and a body that most men would happily die for: there was never anyone around with the balls to really give her what she secretly craved - a stern, disciplinary, male hand to put her in her place and show her the error of her ways. Ever since she had been orphaned at the tender age of seven years old, Lara had been treated like a princess in the palatial luxury of her own home. So now, at the age of twenty-eight, she had grown accustomed to getting her own way. She had surrounded herself with paid servants and yes-men, and while there was a certain satisfaction to be had in such a life of unchallenged egocentricism, it could on occasion become awfully tiresome.

Smirking at the joke of a sentence the judge had handed down to her - in exchange for a mere few acts of sexual debauchery in the nights leading up to his verdict - Lara closed her eyes, relaxed her body, and settled in to doze away the long summer afternoon in the heat of the blazing sun.

***

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, a sixteen-year-old boy named Davie Davis was walking under the Croft family crest that rested above the imposing, polished oak doors of Croft Manor. He was accompanied by Winston, Lara’s penguin-suited, octogenarian butler, who closed the doors behind him with a resouonding clunk. Davie’s eyes widened in amazement as he took in the cavernous entry hall and lavish decor of Lara’s home. The black and white tiled floor was buffed to an immaculate sheen and looked like it had been freshly installed that very morning. Suits of Medieval armor stood like stoic guards along the walls, complete with broadswords and battle-axes grasped in their metal gloves, while the fireplace looked easily large enough to roast an entire wild boar in. The grand central staircase at the far end of the hall was carpeted in red velvet, and its gleaming mahogany banisters were carved with autumnal leaves and intricate floral designs. Classical oil paintings hung on the walls, and a giant crystal chandelier was suspended from the three-story ceiling, its mutlifaceted beads glimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

The skinny teenager, by contrast, was wearing a pair of blue jeans, some old Nike trainers, and a black t-shirt, which made him look utterly out of place in his opulent surroundings.

“So, you’re telling me I can stay here for… how long, Jeeves?”, he asked.

“Winston. Sir”, replied the butler. “And I believe it will be six months, in accordance with the terms of Lady Croft’s plea bargain”.

“Holy shit”, Davie whispered. “And, she - uh, Lady Croft - I mean, she’s gonna be here with me, like, the whole time?”

“Yes, sir”, replied Winston, with studied politeness. “You can be assured the lady of the manor will remain here for the duration of your stay. She is presently under house arrest and forbidden from leaving the manor grounds”.

“Oh, wow”, Davie replied, shaking his head in disbelief. “I mean, whoa, this is… so cool”.

“Indeed, sir”, Winston monotoned. “You may leave your bag at the foot of the staircase. It will be taken to your room shortly. Now follow me out to the pool and I will introduce you to Lady Croft”.

Davie dropped his small bag of belongings where Winston had indicated, then followed the butler along a wide, high-ceilinged hallway, through a lavishly decorated study, complete with towering antique bookcases, and out onto an ornate stone patio, beyond which the immaculately landscaped, rolling green grounds of Croft Manor stretched into the distance. They descended three tiers of steps that were flanked on either side by beds of red roses, and finally arrived beside the biggest swimming pool Davie had ever seen in real life. Despite the unfamiliar grandeur of his surroundings, however, the young boy’s eyes were drawn magnetically to the sublime curves of the figure that was laid out on the sunlounger before him. His mouth became dry instantly - and his cock rose up to rubbery semihardness just as quickly - as he drank in the flaring curves of her hips, the rounded, bubbly perfection of her thong-bisected buttocks, the long, shapely muscularity of her thighs, the tapering slenderness of her calves, the high arches of her feet, and her thick and glossy mane of chestnut-brown hair lying on the sunlounger beside her head.

“Ahem”, Winston cleared his throat. “Lady Lara Croft, eleventh Countess of Abbingdon, may I introduce a… Mr. Davie Davis, who will be your court-appointed ward here at Croft Manor for the next six months”.

Lara made a little tutting sound with her tongue, then lifted her cheek a couple of centimeters off the surface of her sunlounger and glanced back over her shoulder at Davie. She peered at him disdainfully over the rims of her designer sunglasses and arched one eyebrow.

“A pleasure, I’m sure”, she said, before turning away and closing her eyes again.

“Uh, yeah… n-nice to meet you, too, Ms. Croft”, Davie replied.

When Lara made no indication she had heard him, he stammered: “Uh, y-you know, you’ve got a really amazing ass… I-I mean, _house_ , here, Ms, Croft”.

Cringing with embarrassment at his Freudian slip, he glanced sideways at Winston, who let out a slow exhale of breath though his nose and regarded him witheringly through half-lidded eyes.

“Yes, I know”, said Lara. Aware that both of the males behind her were no doubt staring at her ass, she subtly flexed her buttocks, causing dimples to form on either side of her lower back.

Davie gulped, his erection straining against the front of his jeans, forming an extremely obvious tentpole already.

“If there is nothing else, Lady Croft”, Winston said, at length, “I will be retiring to my summer cottage in the Lake District now, where I shall remain for the duration of Mr. Davis’ stay, in accordance with the terms of your plea bargain with the court”.

“Yes, yes, very good, Winston”, Lara replied. “Have a nice vacation, and I’ll see you again, when will it be, next February?”

“Indeed, Lady Croft”, intoned the venerable butler, before turning on his heel and walking stiff-backed back to the house. Davie watched him go, then turned his attention back to Lara. There was a long, awkward moment of silence, during which his eyes drifted slowly over the adventuress’s beautifully curvaceous figure. The air was dead still, without even a hint of a breeze, and he could almost see the heat haze shimmering off her body. He wet his lips and gazed at the adventuress’s long, athletic legs; he ogled her thick, shapely bubble-ass, which was bisected down the middle by her tapering black thong; he admired the way her full, DD-cup breasts were bulging lusciously on either side of her chest, barely constrained by the small black cups of her bikini top. The teenager had seen Lara’s body in a similar state of undress countless times - in the various risque photo shoots she had posed for on men’s magazine websites like Maxim, FHM, and GQ - but nothing could have prepared him for the real thing. Surreptitiously easing one hand into the pocket of his jeans, he started stroking his cock slowly back and forth along the inside of his thigh, cringing with discomfort as his rigid pipe strained almost painfully against the too tight fabric of his shorts.

“So, I, uh, guess we’re gonna be spending quite a lot of time time together over the next few months, huh, Ms. Croft?”, he offered conversationally, when Lara continued to ignore the fact that he even existed.

“Hmm, so it would seem”, she eventually responded, her tone at once glib, unenthusiastic, and condescending.

Davie cleared his throat nervously. “Well, is there… like, anything you want me to do? Right now, I mean?”, he asked. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his brow as the hot midday sun beat down like a heat lamp stuck on full power.

“Oh”, Lara murmured, still without looking up, “I suppose you can continue to stand there like an idiot and stare at my ass, if you like”.

“Wh-what?!”, Davie blurted, his face turning red. “Hey, I wasn’t…”

“Just a joke, Mr. Davis”, Lara smiled. “No need to be so serious. You really should learn to relax if we’re going to have any kind of fun together”.

“Uh, fun?”, Davie asked, hopefully. “Like, what kind of … fun?”

“They didn’t tell you?”, Lara replied, her brow creasing ever so slightly in puzzlement. “That awful judge has given me a long list of… supposedly educational activities that he wants me to engage you in while you’re staying here”.

“Educational activities?”, Davie echoed. “Like, uh… what?”

He started walking slowly around Lara’s sunlounger, taking in her lush, glistening body from a variety of different angles as their conversation continued, still with his hand buried deep in his jeans pocket, rubbing his hard cock up and down along the inside of his thigh. The way the adventuress’s deep, peachy ass-crack had swallowed up the back of her thong was mesmerizing to him. He could clearly make out Lara’s plump pussy mound bulging like a waxed-smooth heart between her thick upper thighs, barely concealed beneath the slim strip of fabric that was being pulled taut across its surface. The vaguely defined silhouette of a pair of high-cut hot pants was also just about visible on her ass and around her hips, where the upper two-thirds of Lara’s buttocks hadn’t tanned quite as well as her thighs had during her recent expedition into the Sahara Desert.

“Well, I can’t remember everything he said”, Lara replied softly. “But the gist of it was I’m supposed to pass on some of my knowledge to you. So there’ll be archaeology classes, I suppose, physical fitness training, swimming classes, some light hand-to-hand sparring, target practice, survival skills. You know, that sort of thing”.

“Whoa…”, Davie nodded. “That sounds awesome, Ms. Croft. So when do we get started?”

“Hmm, tomorrow, I suppose”, Lara replied, languidly stretching out her body. “Today, you can just familiarize yourself with your new surroundings and settle in. I’m sure you’d like to relax a bit after your long journey to come here.

Without even realizing it, Davie had circled around Lara’s sunlounger and was now standing directly in front of her face, in her line of sight. His eyes were still glued to the adventuress’s body, so he didn’t notice that Lara was staring at his crotch, watching his hand move slowly up and down the inside of his thigh. Lara wasn’t in the least bit surprised to see what the teenager was doing. She knew all too well how men of all ages turned into drooling, infantile idiots in the presence of her body - and clearly Davie was no exception. What did cause her to raise her eyebrows in slight surprise, however, were the unexpectedly sizeable dimensions of the bulge that was filling out the teenager’s inseam. Even at a conservative estimate, Lara judged Davie’s member to be no less than nine or ten inches long, and easily as thick as her own wrist.

Well, this should at least make things a little more interesting, she smiled to herself. There were few things in life that Lara loved more than to see a big, strong, veiny cock flexing with frustration after she had teased it to straining rigidity with her beautiful body and slutty, blue-balling outfits. This young and eager boy was certainly in for an eye-opening few months, she mused, moistening her lips in anticipation. In fact, now was probably as good a time as any to start backing up his healthy young balls up with some unspent seed.

“Oh, before you go and unpack, Mr. Davis”, she added, with an innocent tone, “I don’t suppose you’d mind… doing me a little favor, would you?”

“Uh, like, what kind of favor?”, Davie asked - his cock flexing hard against the front of his jeans in response to the seductive purr that Lara’s voice had suddenly taken on.

“Well, I seem to be drying out a little on my back”, she nodded toward the table beside her. “There’s some suntan lotion over there. Would you mind… giving me a quick rubdown?”

“N-no problem at all, Ms. Croft”, Davie stammered.

He could barely believe his ears weren’t deceiving him. Just last week he had been jerking off over images of Lara Croft’s ass on his dusty old laptop in his cluttered childhood bedroom, with his Spongebob Squarepants posters still taped up on his walls. But now, here was the real thing, right here in front of him, as well as every other part of her deliciously curvaceous body, just waiting for him to lay his hands on it. If this was a dream, Davie never wanted to wake up. If this was heaven, he didn’t even care if he was dead. With trembling hands, he picked up the bottle of suntan lotion and perched his butt on the edge of Lara’s sunlounger.

“Oh, no. I don’t think there’s enough room for you to sit comfortably there”, Lara murmured. “Don’t worry. You can straddle my legs. I won’t bite”.

“Uh… okay”, Davie replied, hearing his voice quaver like a twelve-year-old’s whose balls hadn’t even dropped yet - which was ironic, given the large pair of cum-heavy testicles that were dangling between his thighs. Following Lara’s advice, he stepped over her legs and rested his butt on the soles of her feet. As though by reflex, the adventuress’s toes curled and her high-arched feet flexed around Davie’s balls and hard, veiny shaft. The teenager shifted uncomfortably as Lara gently massaged his cock, letting out a quiet groan of pleasure, but neither of them said anything about her blatantly seductive maneuver. Davie was in uncharted territory here, operating on pure instinct and adolescent lust - which made him an easy target for the adventuress’s blue-balling proclivities.

Experimentally, Davie squirted some of the lotion onto the backs of Lara’s calves. It was clear and oily, and had a faintly iridescent sheen as it melted over her warm, tan skin. Resting his palms on her slender calf muscles, he applied pressure and started sliding his hands up her lower legs.

“Oh, wow, Ms. Croft”, he said shakily, “you have really great skin. It feels so smooth”.

“Hmm”, Lara murmured. “Yes, I know”.

Davie gulped. His mouth felt dry as sand. Easing his palms up higher, he spread the slippery lotion over the backs of Lara’s knees, working his fingers firmly back and forth over the subtle indentations he found there, causing Lara’s legs to shudder slightly as she relaxed beneath his pleasant ministrations. After a few more seconds of this, he wrapped his hands around the backs of Lara’s thigh muscles and squeezed them firmly, marveling at the way her honey-hued flesh indented between his fingers and bulged around them like vanilla marshmallow. He started sliding his palms slowly up and down the backs of Lara’s thighs, spreading the suntan lotion evenly all over her warm, flawless skin.

“H-hey, do you want me to do, like, the insides as well, Ms. Croft?”, he asked nervously.

“Mm-hmm”, Lara hummed, a little smile curling at the corner of her lips. “Go ahead. I don’t mind”.

Breathing shallow with lust, Davie eased his hands down between Lara’s legs and palmed the insides of her thick, athletic thighs. As he did so, the adventuress flexed her feet again and pressed them together around the pulsating tube of his erect cock. Davie let out a little groan of pleasure, then shuddered when Lara started moving her feet gently up and down the length of his shaft, squeezing and stroking his throbbing pipe through the coarse blue fabric of his jeans. Neither of them made any acknowledgement of what she was doing. Davie was too inexperienced to even articulate how good it felt to receive a footjob from one of the most lusted after sex symbols on the face of the planet, while Lara was perfectly happy to just tease the young boy to within an inch of his life. She knew she was being an absolute blue-balling bitch to do so, but she was bored, and he was here, so she might as well enjoy herself, even if it was at Davie’s expense. While the adventuress ground her big toe in slow, insistent circles around the underside of his cock head, Davie slid his hands deeper into the petal soft valley between her thighs and started smoothing the warm suntan lotion up and down between her legs.

As he raised his hands higher and higher, and pried her thighs apart to reveal what was hidden between them, it became increasingly obvious that the adventuress’s pussy was waxed to immaculate baldness. The slim strip of fabric tapering down between her legs was barely wide enough to cover up Lara’s slit, let alone her plump mound, affording Davie a closeup view of her soft, glossy, heart-shaped mons where it bulged subtly on either side of the seat of her black bikini bottoms. A spurt of hot jizz oozed from the eye of his cock and made the front of his shorts soggy and uncomfortable as Davie gazed at Lara’s sublimely feminine hips, her thick, shapely bubble ass, her athletic thighs that looked as good as those of any Olympic-level gymnast, and her barely covered pussy mound. He was easing his fingertips a few millimeters higher with each hesitant upstroke now, tentatively approaching the irresistible bulge of Lara’s sex beneath the slim black seat of her bikini bottoms, while Lara herself was gently squeezing and manipulating his straining member with both of her feet, flexing her toes around his badly swollen balls, grinding her soles slowly up and down the underside of his shaft, buffing his glans with her heels, teasing Davie to within a millimeter of unloading, but never quite pushing him far enough to give him the satisfaction of release.

Finally, he reached the crux of Lara’s legs, and unable to hold himself back any longer, slid his fingers up between the adventuress’s ass-cheeks. He half expected Lara to reach back and slap his hands away immediately, but she made no such move. In fact, unless he was mistaken, he heard a quiet sigh of pleasure from the adventuress as he eased his fingertips up between her buttocks, spreading apart the heart-shaped globes of her glutes to reveal the subtly darker indentation of her asshole. After feasting his eyes on Lara’s untanned inner ass cleavage and pouty rear entrance for a few seconds, he slid his fingers back down again, and applied light pressure to the pristine white area of flesh between her thighs, almost giving the adventuress a pussy massage as she lay there on the sunlounger beneath him and allowed herself to be groped by a horny adolescent boy.

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Davis”, Lara murmured, glancing back over her shoulder when she sensed Davie was holding back, probably scared of offending her. “I need you to spread the lotion over every part of me, including my ass. You wouldn’t want me to get a sunburned bottom, now, would you?”

“Uh, n-no, Ms. Croft”, Davie stammered, his face turning red as a beetroot. “Okay, I-I’ll do my best”.

Realizing he might never get another opportunity like this in his entire life, he decided to make the most of it while it lasted. So he shuffled up Lara’s legs, straddled the backs of her thighs and picked up the bottle of suntan lotion from the table beside them. Upending it over the adventuress’s plump, shapely bubble-ass, he drizzled a long line of the liquid all the way along her peachy ass-crack, then allowed several more fat droplets to splatter onto the surface of her dimpled glutes. Resting the bottle on Lara’s lower back, he flexed his fingers in anticipation, then placed both palms squarely on the adventuress’s ass-cheeks.

Lara’s brow furrowed slightly when Davie gave her buttocks a firm squeeze and jiggle, sinking his fingers deep into their taut, bouncy surfaces and shaking them from side to side a few times. But she let him have his fun - for now, anyway. It wasn’t like the scrawny teen could make anything happen if Lara didn’t want it to. She couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of embarrassment, however, when Davie tightened his grip on her buttocks, eased his thumbs down into the crevice of her ass-crack, and pried her glutes apart, spreading them so wide she could practically feel his breath tickling her asshole. This certainly was a curious young boy, Lara mused, as she sensed Davie’s eyes crawling all over her exposed inner ass cleavage, zeroing in on her barely concealed pussy lips. Still, she had nothing to be ashamed of - and she knew this all too well - so she was content to allow her new companion to satisfy his adolescent inquisitiveness.

Davie, meanwhile, was practically drooling over Lara’s thick, smooth, peach of an ass as he massaged it firmly with both hands. He just couldn’t get enough of Lara’s plump yet perfectly sculpted glutes - how soft yet sublimely firm they felt beneath him palms as he sank his fingers deep into their heart-shaped surfaces and spread them wide apart for his salacious inspection. He made a token gesture of sliding his thumb-pads back and forth along the crevice of her ass-crack a few times, ostensibly spreading some of the suntan lotion there to make it seem like he was just doing as Lara had instructed. But in reality, he was feasting his eyes on every luscious detail of the adventuress’s small pink asshole, her pristine white perineum, the subtly bulging heart-shape of her waxed-smooth pussy mound that had suddenly become the center of his entire world. It took all of Davie’s self control not to pull out his rigid cock right then and there and stuff it forcefully into one or the other of Lara’s inviting, fleshy holes. Curious to see how far she would allow him to take things, he eased his fingers in under the waistband of Lara’s bikini bottoms and started dragging them down around the curves of her hips. He reached the midpoint of her ass-cheeks before she raised an objection.

“Steady on there, Mr. Davis”, she warned him, her tone straddling the fence between sardonic and foreboding. “I think I’d prefer to keep those on, if you don’t mind”.

“S-sorry”, Davie mumbled. “I’m just, uh, trying to be thorough, Ms. Croft. You know, like you told me”. As he spoke, he continued to ease Lara’s bikini bottoms down another few centimeters, until her asshole was almost peaking out over their stretched-taut waistband - which was digging a deep indentation into the plump globes of her buttocks.

“Yes, well, that’s very thoughtful of you”, Lara replied, her voice becoming increasingly stern, “but I think you’d better move on now, before I get snippy”.

With great reluctance, Davie stopped dragging the adventuress’s bikini bottoms down around her hips, leaving stretched taut around the middle of her curvy bubble-ass. Picking up the bottle of suntan lotion again, he squeezed another healthy dollop of it directly onto Lara’s upper ass cleavage, and started spreading it all over her warm, malleable flesh. Lara relaxed again, and allowed the teen to work the slippery liquid into the upper part of her ass-crack. She even let him slide his fingers down between her thighs and massage the oily lotion into her pussy mound, quietly exhaling with pleasure as Davie’s questing fingertips moved up and down the length of her slit, which was still covered by the seat of her bikini bottoms. The only time she felt slightly uneasy was when he slipped his thumb under the waistband of her bikini bottoms and started grinding it firmly against her lubed up asshole. With direct skin on skin contact, he worried Lara’s tightly puckered anus in slow, teasing circles for what felt like an inappropriately long time. But she decided there was no real harm in it, and permitted the youngster to salaciously explore her anatomy if that was what he really wanted. When he stretched the seat of her bikini bottoms out from the valley of her ass-crack, then leaned down to inspect her asshole up close and personal, she let him do it. At least he had one of the most perfect specimens of the female form in existence on the face of the planet to learn from, the adventuress smiled to herself smugly.

Flexing hard as an iron bar, Davie’s cock flipped up to a vertical position inside his shorts, and his glans and an inch or two of shaft popped out over the waistband of his jeans. The sudden exposure - coupled with the tight leather belt now digging into his member and pulling his foreskin back in an acutely uncomfortable manner - almost made him cum on the spot. But as much as he craved the release he knew this would bring him, he wasn’t quite able to push himself over the edge. The inexperienced teen had never even ejaculated in the presence of a real-life woman before, let alone one as stunningly beautiful as Lara Croft, so a little gun-shyness in the clinch was not unusual.

“Um, w-would you like me to do your back now, Ms. Croft?”, he asked, hopefully.

“Yes, go ahead”, Lara replied with a dismissive tone.

Raising his hips, Davie shuffled up her body then rested his weight down on the cushiony softness of Lara’s ass-cheeks. Taking care to position his member directly between her heart-shaped buttocks, he leaned forward over the adventuress’s back and drizzled some more suntan lotion along the length of her spine. Barely able to hold back a groan of pleasure, he nuzzled his glans down into Lara’s deep, peachy ass-crack, rested his palms on her lower back, and started working the slippery liquid into her soft, honey-hued skin. As he pushed his hands up higher on her back, he ground his hips down against Lara’s ass, sliding the underside of his member slowly back and forth between her glistening buttocks.

“What _are_ you doing back there, Mr. Davis?”, Lara asked suspiciously, raising her eyebrow. “It feels like there’s something… hard and warm… digging into my bottom. I trust it’s not anything unsavory”.

“Oh, that?”, Davie stammered. “Uh, n-no need to worry about that. It’s just my belt buckle, Ms. Croft. Sorry if it’s a little uncomfortable”.

“ _Hmm_ ”, Lara hummed dubiously. “Well, never mind, then”.

Satisfied that she wasn’t going to resist him, Davie leaned further forward over Lara’s back and started massaging her shoulder blades, working her slender yet honed upper-back muscles until they relaxed beneath his touch and she let a long sigh of contentment. At the same time he pressed his hips down more insistently against her ass and eased his swollen glans deeper in between her supple buttocks. Grinding his highly sensitized cock head against the ultra tender skin of her inner ass-cleavage, he surreptitiously hot-dogged Lara’s plump bubble-ass with slow, grinding hip movements - biting back a groan of pleasure when a hot lance of precum unexpectedly spurted from the eye of his cock and splattered warmly onto her lower back.

Lara now knew without a shadow of a doubt what the misbehaving young boy behind her was doing to her ass. But she decided there was no real harm in it. It was perfectly natural for a boy Davie’s age to be interested in a woman like her - a woman with money, property, sexual experience, and the kind of looks and body that he and his peers no doubt fantasized about every night when they were stroking their hard young cocks in their bedrooms. And this certainly wouldn’t be the first time Lara had popped the cherry of some anxious adolescent like Davie, and granted him the enviable pleasure of covering her ass - or her face, or her tits, for that matter - in a steaming layer of his prime, pubescent spunk.

Her lips curling in an amused smirk, she said: “Would you mind untying my top back there, Mr. Davis? I’d rather there not be any lines on my back when I’m tanning, you see. Oh, unless that’s going to make you feel uncomfortable, of course”.

“N-no problem at all, Ms. Croft”, Davie blurted, a little too eagerly. This was getting better by the minute. Pulling apart the bow on Lara’s bikini top, he opened it up and set the strings down on either side of her chest. Lara thanked him, then dragged her hair loose from the strap around the back of her neck, before pulling the top out from under her chest and dropping it over the side of her sunlounger. Davie’s balls misfired another heavy load of prejizz onto the small of her back as she did so, his cock flexing so hard that veins stood out in stark relief all over its surface. He decided he had to risk it, even if it got him nothing more than an irate admonition from the woman of his dreams.

“Uh, Ms. Croft”, he started, “d-do you want me to, like… do the front, as well? I mean, that’s not gonna be a problem for me, if you don’t mind”.

What an enterprising young boy this Davie Davis was, Lara smiled, flexing her ass-cheeks a little and squeezing the teenager’s cock in the oiled-up valley of her ass-crack. She waited for a few seconds before answering - drawing out the tension for what seemed like a near-eternity to Davie - then said, simply: “Okay”.

Before Davie knew what was happening, Lara was rolling over onto her back underneath him. She shimmied her hips from side to side a few times to find a comfortable position, then lay there and gazed up at him through her Chanel sunglasses.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”, she asked, when Davie merely gawked at her with his jaw hanging open. “I’d like a nice, even layer of suntan lotion on my chest and belly, please. Now hop to it, Mr. Davis”.

She made no acknowledgement of the swollen, cum-drooling glans, or the two or three inches of veiny shaft, that were poking out over the top of Davie’s jeans. And the teenager himself seemed so utterly lost for words at the sight of Lara’s magnificent DD-cup mammaries - up close and personal in all their gravity defying glory - that he didn’t even notice he was showing off his cock to her. He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. The adventuress’s breasts clung to her chest like two ripe, full, firm melons. Betraying not even a hint of sag or overhang, they were more perfect than he could ever have imagined - more luxuriously generous in real life than they had ever looked in even her best online photo shoots. Her nipples were a mouthwatering shade of coral pink. Perky and tender-looking, they were surrounded by perfectly proportioned, lightly goose-bumped aureoles that were approximately as big as the circle Davie could form between his forefinger and thumb.

Not wanting to seem too eager, he started by drizzling some more suntan lotion onto Lara’s belly. Her abs flexed with subtly defined striations as he did so, accentuating the adventuress’s honed yet slim and feminine six pack. Davie’s hands tingled as he placed them on Lara’s belly and started spreading the oily lotion all over her tummy. Seeing she had closed her eyes and wasn’t watching him anymore, he cupped his hand over the top of his cock and carefully pressed it down against Lara’s belly, sliding it back and forth over her toned lower abs. When she did nothing to stop him, he nuzzled his protruding frenulum down into her belly button and ground it against the adventuress’s perfectly formed navel. Lara just lay there as he did so, her eyes closed, her body relaxed, a whisper of a smirk curling on her sensuous red lips. She didn’t even react when a hot lance of precum spurted from Davie’s cock and splattered all over her toned abs. The teenager smeared his slippery sperm all over Lara’s belly, taking care to rub it around her slender ribcage, spread it over her flaring hips, even work it down underneath her lower back where dimples flexed on either side of her spine. As he did so, Lara arched her back to give him access, showing off her impressive flexibility as Davie pulled her belly up to a high arch and worked the kinks out of her lower back with his wandering fingertips.

Finally, he was ready. Placing Lara’s body flat on the surface of her sunlounger again, he slid his hands up her torso and cupped the undersides of her full breasts in his palms. His fingers sinking deep into her luscious side-boobs, his thumbs positioned intentionally on top of her nipples, he gave Lara’s tits a good, firm squeeze.

“ _Ohhh_ … fu-uck”, Davie groaned, as quietly as possible, as Lara’s sumptuous tit flesh bulged between his fingers like soft vanilla marshmallow. Unlike her arms, legs, shoulders, and belly, the adventuress’s firm, DD-cup melons were almost completely untanned. Their plump, round, cream-colored surfaces bore the clearly defined outline of one of Lara’s classic tank-tops, with a tapering V of decollatage plunging down between her tits - lightly tanned and honey-hued on one side, pale white alabaster on the other. Davie eased his hands higher on Lara’s breasts. Pushing them up on her chest and pressing them firmly together, he formed a deep valley of cleavage and fantasized about sliding his cock into that gloriously cushy canyon of deliciously feminine flesh, thrusting it back and forth surrounded on all sides by the Tomb Raider’s glistening, bulging cleavage, until he unloaded all over her chest and neck, even spurted his cum up onto her face and into her mouth and ordered her to swallow it or he’d slap the shit out of her for being a disobedient little cock-teasing slut.

Still pressing her tits firmly together, Davie started massaging Lara’s generous DD-cup breasts with both hands, pressing his fingers deep into her creamy sideboobs while squeezing their luscious central masses in his palms. He even started flicking his thumbs up and down over her nipples, causing the tender peaks of flesh to throb with heat and stand up to attention, tautly erect.

Lara, meanwhile, was starting to feel increasingly like she had bitten off more than she could chew with this young and eager boy. She had half-expected Davie to simply spray his shorts within two minutes of touching her curvaceous figure. Yet here he was - she had lost track of how long he had been groping her for - almost turning the tables on her with his inexperienced yet undeniably pleasurable manipulations of her erogenous zones. She was acutely aware of the fact that she had always had extremely sensitive nipples. They were one of her weak spots that countless captors, both male and female, had used to their advantage when Lara had been restrained in their elaborate bondage deathtraps. But she had never imagined a mere sixteen-year-old boy would be able to exploit her vulnerabilities to this extent, while she sunbathed beside her pool in the grounds of her own home. Half of her wanted to slap Davie’s hands away from her chest and give the misbehaving young boy a stern dressing down for taking advantage of her like this. But her other half, the darker part of Lara’s psyche that had been corrupted by her many humiliating defeats at the hands of her salacious criminal nemeses, her adrenaline junky, BDSM-fetishist alter ego that got off on being tied up and dominated, slapped around, beat down, sexually abused, even raped by her male and female archenemies in the high stakes arena of international adventuring - this thrill-seeking, secretly submissive, clandestinely twisted part of the adventuress wanted to give in to Davie’s advances on the spot, and allow the hung young stud to ravage her body to his heart’s content.

In the end, though, it was Lara rationality that won out over her libido - much to the disappointment of Davie’s aching blue balls.

“Alright, Mr. Davis, that enough”, she said in a stern voice. “Now move, please. You’re in my sun”.

“B-but…”, Davie stammered. His cock was right on the edge of exploding. A white hot fountain of backed-up sperm was literally seconds away from erupting from his puckered urethra. He had never felt so desperate to cum in his entire life. His tight leather belt was digging so deep into the underside of his shaft, it was cutting off his blood outflow and making it hard as a steel bar, with wide, pulsating veins standing out all over its surface like purplish-green worms. He couldn’t believe Lara was doing this to him - what a fucking bitch!

“Ah-ah. No buts”, Lara said, fixing the teen with an austere gaze over the rims of her designer sunglasses. She grasped Davie’s wrists and pried his hands away from her breasts, then tilted her hips to one side, arched her spine and sent the teenager tumbling over the side of her sunlounger.

* _SPLASH_ *, before Davie knew what was happening he found himself plunging headfirst into Lara’s swimming pool. The shock made him breathe in a mouthful of water, and by the time he surfaced he was coughing and gasping pitifully. His clothes drenched and clinging to his skinny frame, he heaved himself out of the pool and collapsed at the foot of Lara’s sunlounger.

Lara couldn’t help herself and laughed melodiously at the scrawny teen as he coughed up a lungful of chlorinated water and almost puked into the drainage grating surrounding her pool. The weight of his waterlogged jeans had also pulled them down around his hips, along with his underwear, allowing Davie’s long, rubbery cock and cum-heavy balls to flop out into the open.

“Hmm”, Lara smiled with cruel amusement as the teenager struggled to stuff his oversized package back down into his jeans again, “looks like someone enjoyed themselves a little too much”.

Her earlier estimation had indeed been on the conservative side, she now realized, as she eyed Davie’s veiny pipe - which was more in the region of ten to eleven inches long and approximately as thick as Lara’s own forearm. Ah, well, she mused, there would be plenty of time to break out her tape measure later, to get a more accurate reading on this young stud’s precise dimensions. She was particularly looking forward to wrapping the strip of fabric around his distended nutsack and seeing just how tight she could pull it before Davie cried uncle. Either way, the next few months of serving out her sentence of house arrest were shaping up to be a lot more interesting than she had anticipated.

“I think you’d better go and find a towel, Mr. Davis”, she said nonchalantly. “There should be one in your room on the second floor. But if there isn’t you can always find one in my en suite bathroom - so long as you don’t mind sharing, that is. It should be easy enough to find. It’s right next to your bedroom, through the shared door, which has a broken lock, unfortunately”.

She turned over onto her front and gave Davie an eyeful of her thick, smooth, thong-bisected bubble-ass - making him hunger intensely for her.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to spend the rest of the afternoon working on my tan. I’ll see you this evening for dinner, and then perhaps afterwards we can take a quick tour around the manor’s interior together, for orientation purposes. How does that sound?”

Having finally caught his breath, Davie picked himself up and glared at Lara’s prone, curvaceous form. He was pissed, big time, at the beautiful seductress who had just made a total fool of him - for no other reason than to stroke her own feminine ego at his expense.

“Okay, Ms. Croft”, he said in a low voice, bottling up his frustration in much the same way that his balls were backing up with hot, churning spunk. “I guess I’ll see you later, then”.

With one last, longing glance at her ass, he tore his eyes away from Lara’s irresistibly alluring figure and sploshed his way back up the steps, his waterlogged trainers squelching with each step.

But belied by his subdued manner, Davie’s mind was racing a mile a minute. He was calculating probabilities, mapping out plans, playing out scenarios in his imagination, trying to come up with a foolproof method to trap Lara in her own narcissistic self infatuation. The adventuress’s cruel cock teasing had awoken something in the young boy’s psyche, something tied on a primal level to his nascent libido, something dark and cunning and unrelenting. And he swore to himself right then and there that, before their time together was over, he was going to get his own back on this blue-balling bitch, and really put Lara in her place - which in Davie’s mind was face down, ass up, begging for a mercy he would never grant her as he pounded her pussy balls-deep with his massive cock.


End file.
